


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Sex, Kinda, Lots of kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Robin, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex, everywhere actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin gets possessive and Regina finds she doesn’t really have any problems with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I may have listened to ‘Mine’ by Beyoncé one too many times while thinking about OQ and that is how this fic was born, hence the title and the whole as long as you know who you belong to thing. ;D
> 
> This may seem a bit dark at times but the actual sex is very sweet. (I think)
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re mine, right?”

Furrowing her brows at the unexpected question, Regina lifted her gaze from the book she’d been reading and met Robin’s gaze. His blue eyes were intently staring right at her. 

“We’re married, Robin.” She answered simply, keeping their gazes locked. “So yes, you’re mine and I’m yours.” 

From his expression it looked like he only cared about the latter. He approached her, took the book from her hands and tossed it aside. Regina was just about to protest and ask him what the hell has come over him, but all her unvoiced questions were answered when he pulled her up from the bed where she sat comfortably, pressed her body against his and kissed her. Even though confused from his sudden attention, Regina kissed him back, letting his tongue slip eagerly into her mouth, and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

When he finally pulled back, he cupped her face in his hands and whispered: “Tell me you’re mine.” 

His voice was dark with lust and it instantly sent a slight throbbing between her legs. 

She was his. Every night. And every day. And every time in between when they felt the need for each other. 

“I’m yours. Only yours.” Regina never would have imagined it’d feel _so good_ to voice it, to declare it to him out loud. 

Robin’s lips pressed against her neck, the tip of his tongue slowly trailing up her pulse point. Regina threw her head back, giving him more access to her skin and Robin placed a kiss on her jaw when he reached it. 

He then looked her in the eyes again. 

“ _Prove it._ ” He challenged. 

Regina’s breath hitched in her throat at his words. 

Has she not proved it already? Have they not proved it to each other _hundreds_ of times? Regina was sure Robin knew her body better than she did herself. He knew every single spot of her skin that was most sensitive to his touch, to his kiss. He knew exactly how hard or how fast she needed it when his fingers were inside her, when _he_ was inside her. Over time, she found that her own fingers didn’t feel as good as his did. It just felt _so right_ when he was inside her; every second felt like he was where he _belonged_. She knew his body well enough, too. Knew how he liked it when she sank her nails into his back and dragged them down the second she clenched around him; learned to recognize that slight twist on his face seconds before he jerked and spilled inside her; always let him remain inside until they both recovered before separating their bodies. 

_Why_ did he want her to prove it? To make sure she trusted him? But wasn’t that established between them as well? 

And if it’s just a verbal confirmation he needs, she has no problem giving it. 

“Take me, Robin.” Regina slightly shivered in anticipation as she exhaled. “Take me however you want me.” 

His eyes darkened at her words and she knew that it was _exactly_ what he needed to hear. 

His lips crashed against hers in a passionate kiss and Regina closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure as she pulled Robin closer. His lips soon left hers and trailed lower. He traced the line of her jaw, placing soft, wet kisses there and finally reaching her neck. Regina shivered when he gently sucked the sensitive skin into his mouth as his hands unwrapped hers from his waist so he could remove her jacket. As the garment dropped to her feet, Robin’s kisses moved to the bared skin of her arm. His lips trailed down the length of her arm and he took her hands in his, placing a soft kiss on each of her palms then kissing up her other arm until he reached her shoulder. Quickly skipping the garment of her dress, his lips were once again on her neck. 

The tender touch ignited her desire just as much as his fingers between her legs would and Regina felt a soft throbbing there, accompanied by a slow pooling of wetness. 

Robin turned her over in his embrace and pressed her back against his chest. Regina arched her head backwards and placed it on his shoulder, baring her neck. 

“Mine.” He whispered against her skin. 

Robin’s mouth latched onto her neck with soft kisses as his hands wrapped around her belly and Regina placed her own hands on his, wanting to feel his warm skin. 

He was so close that Regina could feel his need for her pressing hard against her body. But his ragged breathing told her that he wasn’t so keen on giving himself the pleasure just yet. Slowly, _so_ slowly, his hand trailed around her body to unzip her dress. He pulled the zipper down and the dress joined the jacket on the floor. Robin pulled the straps of her bra down her shoulders, then unclasped it and caught it in his other hand that was still on her belly. 

Regina shivered when her breasts were bared and her nipples slightly hardened. She hoped Robin would touch them, roll them between his fingers until they completely hardened and then circle his tongue around them. But his fingers trailed down her sides, his fingertips barely brushing against her skin until they reached her panties and dragged them down her hips. Regina stepped out of them, kicking her shoes in turn, finally standing completely naked. 

She didn’t feel vulnerable, though. Not when his strong hands gently laid her down on the bed on her front and she turned her head to the side, watching him quickly unbutton his shirt and unbuckle the belt of his jeans, tossing both pieces of clothing aside. He then climbed into bed next to her and Regina closed her eyes when his body pressed against hers. 

Ignoring the throbbing need between her legs, she enjoyed Robin’s soft kisses on her back. His kisses covered both her shoulder blades, his lips switching between sucking and licking, then finally he began trailing down her spine with only the tip of his tongue. When he reached her ass, he dragged his teeth to the middle of the ass cheek and kissed it, making Regina chuckle and arch her body towards him. 

“Mine.” He said, pressing a kiss on her other ass cheek. 

“Yours.” Regina moaned. His lips were so close to where she needed him most and she whimpered in protest when his hands rolled her on her back. His body was on hers, his weight supported by his elbows, one of his knees between her legs as he leaned in for another kiss. His tongue entered her mouth and he circled her tongue with his before withdrawing and whispering another ‘mine’ into her mouth before breaking the kiss. 

Robin’s mouth was on her breasts in no time and Regina entangled her fingers in his hair, pressing his lips against her skin. He sucked as much of her breast into his mouth as he could, then let go, grazing his teeth over her nipple. 

“Robin!” She moaned when he circled her nipple with his tongue. The rosy bud fully hardened and Robin pressed a light kiss on it before moving on to her other breast and giving it the same treatment. 

When both her nipples were as hard as he liked them, Robin rolled them between his fingers, then tweaked them slightly, eliciting another moan from her. Gently, he let go, slightly brushing her nipples with his fingertips. 

Moving down her body, beginning on the skin between her breasts, Robin’s lips trailed wet kisses down her chest until he reached her belly button and dipped his tongue in it, making Regina squirm slightly. His lips then continued trailing lower and Regina spread her legs with Robin now positioned between them. 

The dim light on the bedside table wasn’t enough to illuminate them, no matter how much Regina wished Robin could see how wet, how ready she was for him so he wouldn’t tease her. 

Robin’s fingers gently spread her wet folds and his head dipped forward. Regina sank the back of her head hard into the pillow when Robin pressed the tip of his tongue against her clit, moving it slowly from side to side. His tongue then trailed lower and he hummed contently when he tasted her wetness. His tongue pressed against her tight opening for a moment, before he trailed it back up to her clit. Regina wrapped her legs around Robin’s neck and he let his hands trail up her belly until they reached her breasts and he gently squeezed the nipples between his fingers as he began circling her clit, gradually applying more and more pressure. 

Her body tensed and her back arched up from the bed as she came, eyes tightly shut in pleasure, moaning his name. Robin stilled all his ministrations on her oversensitive clit and nipples as Regina writhed in pleasure, her nails sunk deep into the sheets. 

When the powerful waves of pleasure faded and she started taking deep, even breaths as she relaxed, Robin squeezed her breasts in his hands and pushed them together, thumbs flicking the nipples. Regina exhaled sharply when his tongue brushed against her clit quickly and withdrew. Seeing she was still too sensitive here, Robin licked down to her opening once again, this time gathering more of her wetness on his tongue and swallowing; tasting her need, tasting _her_.

Her flavor seemed to intoxicate him and his tongue quickly found her clit again, sucking it into his mouth. Regina squeezed his head between her legs when he circled it in sync with his thumbs on her nipples. An incoherent cry left her mouth as she tensed once again, her mind clouding in pleasure for a moment. 

Regina’s legs weakened and untangled from Robin’s neck as she slowly relaxed, trying to remember how to breathe. 

When his hands finally let go of her breasts, she feels the skin between them is slick with sweat. A few strands of hair are sticking to her sweaty forehead, fingers clutching desperately to the sheets, legs splayed out helplessly on the bed, toes curled. She’s a mess. She _knows_ she’s a mess. But she’s a mess _he_ made and she will allow him to make that of her for as many times as he pleases because every time he does so it’s just twice as intense as before. 

Regina lifts her head slightly to meet his gaze, his face still lingering between her legs. When she saw his lust-clouded eyes, a new wave of need surged through her body. God, she needed him inside her. She needed him inside her _this instant_ , or else she’ll go mad. 

“Robin.” She moaned, her voice thick with the overwhelming pleasure she’s just experienced. “Please, I need you.” 

He moved up her body, the fabric of his boxers the only thing separating them. 

“Tell me you’re mine.” He whispered against her lips. 

His voice sounded dark but she didn't care. She realized she got off on this just about as much as he did. Because in this very moment, it was not about belonging _with_ someone. It was about belonging _to_ someone. 

“I’m yours, Robin. I’m _only_ yours, please.” 

He fumbled with his boxers, finally kicking them to the side. As he knelt between her legs, Regina saw how hard he was for her and spread her legs wider, ready, _so ready_ to finally feel him inside. 

Robin, apparently, had something else in mind. Taking his erection in his hand, he guided it between her legs and spread her swollen folds, positioning himself between them, and began grinding back and forth, brushing against her clit with his every move. The first few thrusts rubbed almost painfully against her sensitive nub and her abdominal muscles tensed, but she soon felt his pre-cum wetting it and easing the friction. His leaking tip stroked her clit so perfectly, that Regina came ridiculously fast for her own liking. As she panted heavily, she felt Robin align himself to her entrance but he didn’t push inside yet. Instead, he moved up her body, his hands on each side of her, supporting his weight. 

The pleasure made her eyelids heavy but she forced them open to look up at him. His face was mere inches away from hers, their foreheads almost touching. 

"Who do you belong to?" He whispered darkly. 

" _You._ " 

He slowly nodded and began pushing inside her. Inch by inch, his erection spread her walls and Robin groaned in pleasure when her warm, wet walls enveloped his entire length. 

Regina’s body tensed in pleasure at the feeling of finally being filled. She clutched onto his strong arms and began rocking her hips as best as she could with him partly laying on top of her. Robin began thrusting inside her in the same rhythm she was moving and Regina gasped as every time his tip hit deep inside her, it sent powerfull jolts of sizzling pleasure through her body. 

_Yours_ , she repeated as his head dipped down and his lips nipped at her earlobe. _Yours_ , she moaned as his lips placed a kiss on her neck, then on each of her nipples. _Yours_ , she cried out when he sped up his thrusts and his fingers gently pinched her sensitive clit. She screamed his name as she came undone underneath him, sinking her nails into his back. 

Robin kept the rhythm of his thrusts as steady as he could as Regina’s walls spasmed around his erection, her entire body tense and shivering. He looked upon her face as he neared his own peak. Her brows furrowed, her beautiful eyes tightly shut, mouth slightly open, making a scar above her lip more prominent and--

His hips involuntarily jerked and he spilled deep inside of her, claiming her, making her his as her walls still slightly spasmed. 

“Mine.” He groaned in a low, pleasure-filled voice. Regina dragged her arms up his back and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He kissed her back, his weight supported on his elbows until he felt like they’ll give away. He collapsed beside her, half on top of her in order to stay inside her for a while longer. 

Because she was _his_ and he would not part with her. 

At least not yet. 


End file.
